Make love all soaped up
by marinewarden
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Galex fic - a fairly saucy one, but, certainly not as much as others I have read on here. The first Chapter now up is fairly tame but the second to be submitted is most certainly more on the dirty side of things! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Oi Drake – get back here

**Make love – all soaped up**

**Chapter 1**

"Oi _Drake_ – get back here! I want you making my car smell nice again…_Drake!!_"

His menacing calls, after her, finally convinced DI Drake to return outside to face up to her DCI.

"You were just sat on your lardy arse, doing sod all so, I decided to go out and collect some _evidence!_ Which I now have. So if you don't mind, I'd like get on with analaysing it?!"

"Yes I _do_ bloody mind; you come back and clean up the stinking mess you left in my car!"

"Oh for God's sake!, Alex snapped back, "anything to shut you up!"

So off she went, back inside the station, to get a water-filled bucket and a sponge. On her way back, outside, she bumped into Gene who still had an annoyed look on his face but with a tiny glimpse of a cheeky grin as he suddenly had visions of his DI in wet clothes as she would be sprawled over his car, washing it – "A sight not to be missed, he thought, " a posh tart getting her mitts grubby!" so he followed her out.

Alex started to wash the car, bending down and spreading herself across the bonnet. Dirty thoughts entered Gene's mind so, he couldn't help but comment, "You sprawled out over my bonnet with your wet clothes defining those fine looking breasts of yours is giving me the _right_ 'orn!"

"Oh _shut up_! Retaliated Alex, "You wanna carry on then?"

"No – 'tis fine, Bollie – you are doing a great job – I just like watching you wiggle your arse"

With that, Alex lobbed the wet sponge right at Gene, knocking him in the face.

"Oi, you _cheeky_ tart – come here!" and off he went to chase after her around the car.

Eventually, catching up to her, he squeezed the sponge over her, already half soaked, T-shirt making it cling to her body even more.

Surrending, Alex decide to continue washing his car by deliberately bending down in front of him to clean the wheels.

Suddenly, she felt a firm hand around her waist, pulling her up, causing her to lose her balance a little. Her entire body was now right against his and she could feel his growing excitement, as well as his hot breath on the back of her neck.

Turning her around, Gene took the sponge from Alex and once again, squeezed the sponge, watching the water trickle down her neck, over her collarbones to her pert breasts.

"Well, well, well, Bollie – seems you might need to get out of those wet clothes – need a hand?"

"You know what, Gene – I might just do but, not here, not like this outside. She leaned in closer towards him, whispering, "I'd like you to take me back to my flat and make mad, passionate love to me!"

"Righto, follow me." Gene replied

"Where are we going?" Alex asked, a little bemused.

She followed him back into the Station, towards the Evidence Room. Once outside, Gene handed Alex his coat and instructed her to go inside, take off her wet clothes and put on his coat instead.

"Be quick though, Bolls 'cos you've given me a right 'ard on!"

With that Alex entered the room and closed the door behind. Minutes later, she emerged with Gene's black coat on.

"What?" she asked.

" I just wanna rip that coat off you right now Bolls so, let's get a bloody move on back to yours!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

The door to Alex's flat flew open as the two young lovers spilled in. Locked in a passionate embrace, Gene kicked the door shut. Seconds later, he pushed Alex against the wall. Surrendering against his power, she allowed him to untie the belt around his coat (she was wearing), revealing her perfectly toned body

"Oh my god, Alex – you are beautiful!" with that he began exploring her entire body with his mouth - starting at the base of her neck and working his way down. His hot breath on her flesh and his gently kisses, sent shivers down Alex's spine. Eventually he reached her breasts, taking in her, already erect, nipple in his mouth and gently nuzzling it while letting out a low moan of approval.

Alex began to arch backwards, as if allowing him to continue his attentions downwards. But before accepting her invitation, he stood up to meet her, face-to-face, and took her hand and led her towards the sofa where he lay her gently down.

Peeling away the coat completely, this magnificent beauty, he had been waiting for, for so long, was at last, his for the taking. He began nuzzling her neck and again, worked his way towards her breasts. This time he encircled her nipples with his tongue. With both hands, he began gently caressing her sides until her reached her waist and hips. While one hand was resting on her hip, the other one worked its way down to her underwear, gently rubbing her outside, already feeling how wet she was. Without needing any encouragement, he reached down her pants and moved his fingers inside her until he reached his target. Slowly, he began moving in and out, feeling her ever-increasing volume of juices. He could hear Alex's moans grow louder and louder until, her entire body shuddered with exploding pleasure.

Having returned from the giddy heights of her intense orgasm, DI Drake decided it was time to take control. Pushing Gene down onto the sofa, she started unbuttoning his shirt and began kissing his neck. Slowly, her hands worked their way down until she had finished undoing all the buttons and eventually untucked his shirt from his trousers. As she did this, her hands grazed across his stiffening bulge trying to burst out. So she quickly undid his trousers, unleashing him in all his glory.

She began n moving her hand up and down his entire length, slowly at first and then gaining a bit of speed. Alex could hear Gene's moans of appreciation. Begging her to take him in her mouth, she licked her lips and began using her tongue to caress the very tip of his member before taking him in her mouth. Slowly, she began to move up and down his length, eventually quickening up her pace. Gene's moans of pleasure grew louder and louder until, convinced, her was going to explode in her mouth, he yelled, "No Alex; not like this, I don't wanna come like this" He asked her to get on all fours so her could enter her from behind.

Moving his hand back inside, he caressed her until she was wet again and then slid his throbbing cock inside her. Thrusting in and out of her, their bodies moving as one, he eventually hit the height of pleasure he had wanted to for so long, yelling her name as he came.

His weight caused Alex's knees to buckle, landing them in a collapsed heap of post-orgasmic bliss on the floor.

No words were uttered as they both felt content enough to fall asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked towards the broad male physique that lay in front of her.

"Am I dreaming or did _this_ actually happen?" DI Drake stood lost in thought until a voice brought her back to the events of the present day.

"DI Bollieknickers are you joining the land of the living or what?" asked an impatient DCI Hunt

"Oh god – sorry!" Alex snapped back, as they continued to stare at the body on the floor in front of them, "Can't you ladies do anything on your own?"

The CID Team had been called to a fatal stabbing at a strip club in Leicester Square.

"Guv – do you think we ought to collect the video tapes from the Surveillance cameras?" Chris asked.

"Good idea Christopher – could do with watching some porn!"

With this remark, turned his attentions to his tall, slim lady colleague and cast his thoughts back to their steamy encounter of the night before. Meeting his stare, Alex felt herself blush as she had, too, visions of their night of passion.

As she broke away from his hypnotic eyes, she couldn't help but notice Ray also staring in her direction. Looking at him, he retaliated by giving her a cheeky wink. Alex was taken back by this gesture and so averted her eyes and once again, met the stare of her DCI who also gave her a cheeky wink.

"Gentlemen, can we please focus on the task in mind and not on who can give the most mischievous wink!"

"Ooooooohhhhh!" retaliated her male colleagues

"Oh for god sakes" came her reply.

"Right, Gene clapped his hands together, " we can't do anything until we've got the results from the post-mortem so, we best get back to the station and check out Chris' tapes of porn!"

The four members of CID left the crime scene with DI Drake and DCI Hunt leading the way which gave Alex enough of a head start to quiz Gene over that wink.

"What was that about in there? Was that you trying to be cool?"

"Pardonez bloody-moi but is a man not allowed to wink at a classy posh bird?"

"Well I s'pose not, Alex blushed while raising her shoulder in a coyly manner, "Just not while we are at work though"

"Is that an order then?" Gene replied

"Looks like she likes to be the one in control" came a voice from behind her. Alex turned around to see whom it was and again, was met with a wink from DS Carling.

Feeling a little flustered, she shouted back, "Oh just get in the car will you!"

Back at the station, the team set about getting the VHS set up so that they could watch the tapes of the footage from the club.

The scenes were of people sat down at tables watching girls dance and strip, down to G-strings, in pairs. There were a few groups of men dancing closer to the stage where they were huddled around one stripper and what looked to be, stuffing money into the girl's underwear.

"There are too many people there to be able to give the scene a proper analysis," said Alex

"Well we best get down there then!" snapped Gene

"Ah-up Guv – I'm up for that," replied an excited sounding Ray.

"Me too!" added Chris who was met by a 'don't you dare' look from Shaz.

"All in the line of work, babes – all in the line of work!"

"Well you just keep your hands in your pocket then!" Shaz snapped back, "Unless I can come along too?"

"Ooh I don't know Shaz…"

"Why not…" Gene added, "These two girls might need to go undercover so coming along and seeing how its done will give them a better idea on how to perform!"

"You have got to be joking!" Alex snapped back "No way!"

"Well you see – Chris is actually right – its all in the line of work" answered Gene " and if its necessary to get you to strip off to nab the bastard that done this, then you are just gonna have to swallow your pride and get on wiv it!"

"Fine!" answered Alex, "lets go then"


End file.
